25 June 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-06-25 ;Comments *Start of show: (female voice) "Are you ready to work out? You should have your running shoes on because we are going to be going straight into the aerobics in a little while and you won't want to stop to put your shoes on." *Peel reckons the Vaults are the first Stowmarket band to have a session on the show. *The Little Richard track is played for "our Tom's flatmates". *'Take A Heart' by Boys Blue from 1965 is given an airing because Thursday's guests the Von Bondies have recorded a version of it in their session. Peel comments, "I'm always impressed by the fact that American bands are not ashamed to admit that they've heard records more than a year or so old." Sessions *The Vaults #1. First broadcast. Recorded 2002-05-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Commercial Breakup: Bizarre Love Triangle (12") Ladomat 2000 :JP: "This is the record that was playing in our house when Michael Owen scored against Brazil. The last time we were happy." Despite taking the lead thanks to the goal by Liverpool's Michael Owen, England had been knocked out of the World Cup the previous Friday morning at the quarter final stage by Brazil. BBC match report. *Tobias May: Unknown (12") Esel (Unknown) *Cornershop: Staging (CD single) Wiiija *Vaults: Blurred Around The Edges (Peel session) *Flatner & Ingram Project: Crystal (12") MFS *Little Richard: By The Light Of The Silvery Moon (Compilation LP - Rock Hard Rock Heavy) Speciality *Segue: "The dry rattling call comes from amidst the shining green foliage and sweet-scented yellow bellflowers of a mahogany tree across the water. Great spreading branches giving welcome shade in the day's heat." *Liars: Grown Men Don't Fall In The River, Just Like That (LP - They Threw Us All In A Trench And Stuck A Monument On Top) Blast First *David Jack: Thank The Lucky Stars (LP - Texture Freak) Knife Fighting Monkeys :JP: "My thanks to Sheikh Ahmed for providing the information about the record shop in Barcelona. I almost got the name correct. It's actually called CD Drome rather than the other way round and it's in Valldonzela, near the CCCB, which is where Sonar takes place, or the daytime bits do. And Sheikh goes on to say: 'It is indeed an excellent record shop and I was compelled myself to purchase numerous pieces of music with my pocketful of Euros'." *Shibusashirazu: Senzu (LP - Shibu-Hata) Smash Records *M'Du: Awuna Plani (LP - M'du Or Die) Epic *Vaults: In Black (Peel session) *Skatalites Meet King Tubby: Fugitive Dub (LP - The Legendary Skatalites In Dub) Motion *Gary Numan: Rip (EP - Rip) Jagged Halo *AM60: Big As The Sky (LP - Always Music 60) Shifty Disco *Omen: Bust It (12") Go Mental (Wrong Speed Moment) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Golden Birdies (LP - Magnetic Hands) Viper *Tommy & The Chauffeur: Kids Chorus (EP - Kids Chorus) Boobytrap *Vaults: And All Between (Peel session) *Glen Brown: Jahova Come (7") Aksismundi *Exile And Temper D: Warehouse (Various EP - The Four Elements: Part 1 - Earth) Renegade Hardware *Elvis Presley: Money Honey (78) RCA (Pig's Big 78) *Boys Blue: Take A Heart (7") His Master's Voice *Meta.83: Metalgroove (EP - Metalgroove) Festplatten *Nosotrash: Polilla (LP - Popemas) Elefant *Vaults: Velvet Dress (Peel session) :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Pedestrian: Lifelong Liquidation Sale (1850 - 1950) (LP - Sampler Vol. 3) Mush *Loleatta Holloway: Part Time Lover, Part Time Fool (Various LP - If Loving You Is Wrong: 20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers) Kent *Beachbuggy: Kickin' Back (EP - Kickin' Back) Poptones *Thornspawn: Apokalyptic Hellstrike: Chapter 666 (LP - Wrath Of War) Osmose Productions File ;Name *John_Peel_20020625.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Unknown